


i want to live in this moment forever

by umji



Series: dream under the blue moon [1]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Urban Fantasy, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umji/pseuds/umji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apartment was quiet when Yoobin woke up. Yewon was still asleep next to her, strands of hair escaping her messy bun and her mouth was open ever so slightly as she breathed softly into her pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to live in this moment forever

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the cutest maknae arin (because it's still your birthday here)♡♡♡
> 
> i've had this au in mind since march when binnie posted [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CezlpnbXEAENaGz.jpg) bc her eyes look so damn sparkly and it just screamed witch au to me!!!
> 
> title from oh my girl's b612!!

The apartment was quiet when Yoobin woke up. Yewon was still asleep next to her, strands of hair escaping her messy bun and her mouth was open ever so slightly as she breathed softly into her pillow. Yoobin smiled and climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her sleeping girlfriend.

As soon as Yoobin shut the bedroom door, she heard a quiet meow come from the kitchen.

“Yes,” She said with a roll of her eyes. “I’m coming you pesky cat.”

Blue, the cat in question, strutted out of the kitchen and walked over to brush up against Yoobin’s bare legs. Yoobin crouched down to give the cat a quick rub on the head before she made her way into the kitchen and placed her hands on her hips. Time to prepare the birthday breakfast.

Yoobin waved her hand through the air, closing her eyes and humming a quiet tune as she cast a muffling charm so that Yewon would be able to sleep unaffected. After that, she got to work on preparing the food, French toast and a bowlful of mixed berries. Blue followed her around the kitchen, hoping onto the work surface opposite and watching Yoobin as she worked. Yoobin turned on the kettle with a flick of her wrist and pulled open a cupboard, tapping a finger against her chin. She selected two large, floral patterned mugs and took them down, levitating the tea bags over from the tin and dropping them in. 

Blue meowed again behind her and Yoobin smiled, opening up the cupboard in which they kept the cat food. Blue hopped down from the work surface as Yoobin walked over and began to pour the food into her bowl. She smiled as Blue began to eat, rubbing at the cat's back before standing and searching through another cupboard in order to find one of the trays Hyojung had gifted them for Christmas a while back. 

After arranging the food and mugs on the tray, Yoobin lifted it with a smile and made her way out of the kitchen and back towards the bedroom. She opened the door handle with her elbow, biting at her lower lip as she attempted to keep the tray steady at the same time. As soon as it was open she sighed internally. She was a _witch_ for crying out loud, why was it that she always forgot to use her magic whenever it came to the most menial tasks? Yoobin shook her head and kicked open the door with her foot, blaming the brief moment of absentmindedness on the fact she had only been awake for half an hour.

Yewon was sat up in their shared bed, covers pushed down to her knees when Yoobin entered. Yewon looked up from rubbing her eyes with a smile which widened when she saw the tray of food in Yoobin’s hands.

“Happy birthday!” Yoobin said as she made her way over to her girlfriend, putting down the breakfast tray on Yewon’s lap. She waved her hand, shutting the bedroom door to, but not before Blue slid into the room and strutted over to the bed.

“Thank you unnie,” Yewon said, pressing a kiss to Yoobin’s cheek and smiling up at her. “You really went all out, huh.”

“Anything for my Yewon-ah.” Yoobin grinned at Yewon’s eye roll and she moved to the wardrobe to pick out the wrapped presents she’d hidden at the back.

Yewon had already started eating when she turned back around, a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth whilst she scrolled through her phone to look at her birthday messages. Blue was curled up by her legs, her head nuzzling against Yewon's thigh. Yewon looked up when Yoobin dropped the presents onto the covers and quickly put the rest of the toast in her mouth, smiling with her cheeks puffed full of food. 

Yoobin laughed, climbing back into the bed beside her and tucking her feet under the covers. Yewon picked up a raspberry from the bowl of berries and held it out to Yoobin. 

“What did you get me?” Yewon asked, dropping the raspberry into Yoobin's open mouth and reaching over the tray to pick up the presents.

“Open them and see,” Yoobin told her and Yewon huffed, grabbing a blueberry and putting it in her own mouth. 

Yoobin sat up and shifted the tray onto her own lap as Yewon began to tear away the wrapping paper. Their bed was going to be a mess later and Yoobin sighed at the thought of having to clean it all up.

Yewon gasped quietly as she opened up the first present, running her fingers down the cover of the patterned notebook and lifting it out of the wrapping paper.

“For your lyrics,” Yoobin told her. “Or your spells or, well, anything really. I saw you eyeing it up when we were out with Mihyun last week.”

Yewon opened up the notebook, flicking through the blank pages and then setting it back down onto her lap with a smile. “I’ll keep it in my bag. It’s so lovely, thank you.”

Yoobin smiled at her and gestured for her to open the other present as well as the card that lay next to it. Yewon went straight for the other gift, tugging off the paper and raising her eyebrows when she saw the jewellery box inside. She opened it and smiled when she saw the necklace shrouded in tissue paper, a small silver wishbone attached to a silver chain. 

“This is really beautiful,” She said, turning to Yoobin and smiling. “Thank you unnie.”

“It’s no problem!” Yoobin said, picking up a piece of toast from the tray on her lap and tucking in. 

Yewon pushed the wrapping paper off of the covers and onto the floor (Yoobin held in her sigh as she watched them fall) and sat up on her knees, turning so her back was facing Yoobin.

“Help me put it on?” She asked, holding out the necklace to Yoobin over her shoulder. 

Yoobin nodded and waved her hand so that the breakfast tray was levitating in the air - this way it was less likely for Blue to knock anything with her tail and Yoobin could save the sheets from being covered in spilt tea and bread crumbs.

Yoobin took the necklace from Yewon’s hands, putting it around her girlfriend’s neck before doing the clasp. Yewon hummed and turned around to face Yoobin, her fingers playing with the charm. 

“Thank you unnie,” She said, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Yoobin’s lips before sitting back with a smile. “I need to finish my tea, it’s probably going cold.”

“That’s what you get for taking so long to open your presents,” Yoobin told her and Yewon grinned, reaching out to pick up her mug from the floating tray.

“What are we doing today?” Yewon asked, stretching out her legs and rubbing at Blue’s back. “Apart from meeting up with the rest of the unnies later, I mean.”

“Whatever you want,” Yoobin told her. “We could go and watch that film you wanted to see or we could go shopping.”

“Or we could just stay in bed,” Yewon suggested and Yoobin laughed.

“Yeah, or we could just do that,” She responded with a grin.

“It's sorted then. The birthday girl wishes to stay in bed until she has to get ready to go out,” Yewon said, pulling Blue onto her lap. The cat opened her eyes and stared at her owner for a moment or two before closing them again and shifting into a comfier position. 

Yoobin wrapped her hands around her lukewarm cup, taking a final sip before putting it back down on the tray and curling up next to Yewon. If they were staying in bed for the next few hours, maybe she could squeeze in a quick nap.

Yewon shifted to lie beside her, lifting her phone and opening up the camera app, switching it to front view. “Smile unnie! I need to spam the group chat.”

Yoobin sighed. There went all hopes of getting in more sleep. She shuffled closer to Yewon though, throwing up a peace sign and smiling up at the camera whilst her girlfriend laughed happily next to her and snapped away.

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly want to write more in this au, especially exploring the whole witch aspect!! hopefully i'll get round to expanding it this summer so you can meet the rest of the omg coven :)


End file.
